


Make It Quick

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Make It Quick

“Just do it.”

Jack gritted his teeth and turned his head away, refusing to look as Anne turned his hand in hers to get a better view beneath the light. It seemed she was intentionally dragging the torment out, and he hissed and grumbled beneath his breath.

“Would you get on with it already?”

“You’ve had worse than this,” she chided.

To Jack, she sounded far to amused by his predicament. He’d been in battles, suffered cuts and falls and blows to the head without ever showing a hint of squeamishness or fear.

“Make it quick!”

“You’d think you were in danger of losing a hand…”

“Have you seen the damage those things can cause? Get it out of me…now!”

One tiny pinch. That was all he felt. Then she released his hand and with her free one, turned his face back towards the light.

“Here it is,” she chuckled, dropping the offending sliver of wood into his palm. “You should keep it as a souvenir…the dagger that almost killed you…”

“Fuck you, Anne,” he groused, taking a big gulp of good, strong rum.  
+  
Anne laughed and left him and his ‘dagger’ to their drink.


End file.
